


Forgetting

by missblatherskite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She's started to forget.





	Forgetting

She told herself she was fine, the pain getting better as time wore on. It didn’t though, it just got a little harder to remember. What was her hair like? Brown, long, braided. What were her eyes like? Vivid, bright, beautiful. What was her voice like when she spoke to her? Soft, sometimes with steel and iron beneath, but soft. How did her lips feel? Warm…they were warm and gentle. Her fingers? Her fingers…How did her fingers feel? What did her body feel like pressed against hers? The skin on her back? She couldn’t remember...why couldn’t she remember?

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble while I work on something longer. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
